


This Time (Sequel to THE JOCK AND THE NERD)

by gwenGOT777



Series: Jock/Nerds to CEOau [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Ex Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sequel to The Jock and The Nerd, Tags Are Hard, jjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: Two old exes meet again, high school popular jock Im Jaebum now a respected CEO of their family company, school nerd Jinyoung just got home from the U.S and surprisingly working as the Brand Manager for the IM GROUP OF COMPANIES."Young ah,,,""Please call me Mr. Park, let's keep things professional shall we Mr. Im?""I'm sorry..""I don't dwell in the past anymore Im Jaebum..""I missed you so much I tried to find you but....""Babe..let's go.."Jaebum looks at the man who barges inside the room and walks uncomfortably close to Jinyoung."Im Jaebum, this is my boyfriend's first day at work and yet you make him do overtime?""Kim Kai... I didn't know that you and Jinyoung know each other..""There's a lot of things you don't know Im...and its better to stay that way."Kai grabbed Jinyoung's shoulder and dragged him out of the office. Jinyoung turns one last time to look at Jaebum with sadness in his eyes, Jaebum got surprised at the sudden show of emotions.I will have you again Jinyoung.. And this time I'm not gonna let you slip away.





	1. What Jaebum doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> This JJP fic has a more mature theme compared to its prequel THE JOCK AND THE NERD.
> 
> Have fun with the story guys^^

"Mr. Im , here is the character report regarding the student that Master Jaebum has been affiliated with." A staff said while handing the manila folder towards the man who receives it with a nod and gestures for him to go out of the office.

Park Jinyoung

Age : 16

Family : Father is dead, mother is in huge debt with the loan sharks, has a little sister.

Educatio : Studied at the JYP HIGH, has three other friends.

"I have a high standard for my son's future partner Park Jinyoung and its a shame that I have to do this." Mr. Im said as he calls for his staff.

"Contact the Kims, they are the ones who lendedthis child's mother that huge amount, they should be able to help me with this." 

"Yes Mr. Im , I will contact them immediately." A staff bow down before walking out.

"There's nothing more to do than to stop this budding love from growing. That child will only distract my son from excelling in his chosen field."

Mr.Im said to himself as guilt came in, he is not a bad person but he always has his child's priority first and foremost.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Kim Jongin, also known as Kim Kai looks at the cowering man in front, being the next heir to the mob clan he is required to be present in all of his father's activities to better know how the business works.

"Mr. Kim, my boss Mr. Im is requesting for a meeting with you and I am here to know if you will agree and note on your available schedule." The Im Group's staff carefully said, silently wondering if this is the right time for his task.

"And what is the reason for his proposed meeting, you do know that we are so busy, collecting our money, killing enemies and widening our territory." Kai's father calmly said, he knew Mr. Im personally and both of them are good friends although not many people knew about their friendship.

"It's about a boy, whose mother is in debt with your group." The staff said while handing out the copy of the report.

Mr. Kim looks at the file and raised his eyebrows. Kai takes a peek towards the paper and felt his breath hitched. He saw Jinyoung's picture and is smitten by his warm smile.

Mr. Im looks back at his son with a questioning look. Kai met his father's gaze.

"Appa...I want him." Kai said while his father shakes his head.

"Tell Mr. Im that I will go to this meeting, tell him to beep me up on where and when." He orders the man who nods and went on his way.

"You want him Kai?"

"Yes father, just by looking at his picture I know that he will be a good partner.." Kai said as his father nod his head.

"Since you've been a good son, and you've been exceeding my expectations so far I will give you what you want, just make sure that your performance will always be excellent."

"I will father, just give me that boy."

Kai said with a satisfied smile.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

The Seven Dragons Restaurant has been closed, it is owned by the Im Corporation but the operations within the business has been managed by the Kim Group for a very long time. The two bosses often meet each other there to discuss business and catch up with their lives.

"I am curious about the report you gave, it's very rare for you to ask for help my friend."

Mr. Im heave a sigh as he smiled at his friend.

"I have to clear the road for my son, you do know that in a few years he has to get married. I don't want some young man hindering his decision."

"He can always take a lover, there would be no problem if you let him talk to his lover."

"As I said, I happen to know that my son is totally in love with this young man, he will not agree to make him a mere lover. I knew Jaebum."

"My son Kai saw the boy's picture and asked me to give him the boy, he wants to take him in as his lover."

"That would make things easier then..I want him and his family away from my son."

Mr. Kim look at him intently.

"I will visit his mother this week, ask for some repayment that she won't be able to give. I will force her to give me her son, as repayment. Kai will start studying in L.A, that boy will go with him." 

"Thank you for your help, I will pay for his expenses."

"There's no need, my son wants to claim that boy anyway."

They had a good conversation afterwards and went their separate ways.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Jinyoung, let's break up.." Jaebum said as he look at his boyfriend with an expressionless face.

"What..Jaebum.." Jinyoung smiled awkwardly as he looks back at his boyfriend, they had been enjoying another date and this month has been really good for them.

"I won't repeat myself, as the heir to the company I have some rules to follow and as much as I like you I can't be with you. My father won't allow it, I have to marry someone else when the time comes." 

Jinyoung looks down at their intertwined hands, Jaebum has been cold but he still held his hands gently, as if giving him comfort inspite of hurting him.

"Hyung..I understand. You didn't want to do this right? You still love me right? I will be okay even if we stayed as lovers, it's okay if you shunned me on the side as long as you promise that you will always go back to me.." Jinyoung cries, begging his lover.

Jaebum looks somewhere else, he can't look at his lover's pained expression, hating himself for doing this to him.

"Stop making things difficult Jinyoung. We have to end this, don't put shame to yourself by being a mere lover, a kept man. You don't want to be like that right? You have dreams for yourself,..."

"I love you...I will always choose you Jaebum. You're the only one who makes me happy, please don't take that happiness away."

Jaebum let go of his hands.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung, I choose my family over you. I hope you understand, were still young, you can still find someone else..to make you happy." Jaebum stood up, put some money on the table and walk as fast as he can outside.

Jinyoung stares ahead, weakly crying. Not minding the stares he is getting from the people around him. His first love just breaks his heart into a million pieces and it hurts so damn much.

Jaebum went out and entered his car, finally letting out the tears he's been holding back, it hurts him so much to say goodbye to him, but he can't do anything about it now. He needs to improve himself, make a name for himself and then when he has a reputation, some power to get over his father's influence he will find him again.

Wait for me Jinyoung. I will succeed and I will be with you again.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Kai looks at Jinyoung's shivering frame as he walks inspite of the rain, shaking his head at the boy's condition, he left his hiding place and made himself known. Walking briskly towards him he held out an umbrella, shielding the smaller man from the outpour of rain.

Jinyoung stopped walking and looks beside him, looking up to see Kai's face, smiling kindly at him.

"You'll get sick, being drenched in the rain."

"Thank you."

"Kai..call me Kai."

"Thank you Kai."

And Jinyoung let a stranger walk him home, in silence. Kai looking at him every now and then, admiring his soft features, Jinyoung lowered his head. There's nothing he wants more than to go back home, have a good sleep and forget everything.

\------❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Jinyoung walks up to his house and knew in an instant that something is wrong, the front door is open. Forgetting Kai in an instant he ran inside and looks around.

"Mama? Jenny?" He called them as he rushes towards the kitchen but before he could come out of it his mother and sister was shoved in, their mouth was held by some cloth, their hands tied behind their back.

"Ma..what..." He rushes towards them but he heard a voice, halting his movement.

"Park Jinyoung, your mother owns some money from us." An elderly guy said as he went inside the kitchen. Jinyoung knew about that deal, his mother needed some money to support his father's hospital confinement as well as his and Jenny's study.

Gulping nervously, he looks at the man who seems to be the boss.

"Sir..I will find a way to repay you. I will be graduating soon, I will find a job and..." The man held a hand effectively silencing him.

"It will take years for you to pay that huge amount but I come here for a proposal." 

Jinyoung looks at him in curiosity mingled with fear.

"What is it sir..."

"I will take you as repayment. Your mother and sister will live peacefully, with no worries, I will give them money to start over with their lives."

Jinyoung looks at his mother with helpless eyes, they've been lucky enough that this mobsters didn't kill them for failing to pay, and now they have this offer they can't refuse.

"But you will come with us and be my son's lover.."

Jinyoung look up in surprise, meeting the elder man's shrewd looking eyes.

"Or would you prefer to work as a prostitute at one of our special clubs."

"No..I...I agree sir to be your son's lover, I will do anything just let my mother and sister go." Jinyoung said shaking with fear. 

Mr. Kim smiled as he motions towards the door.

"Come son and take your lover home."

Kai walks in with a smirk, walking straight at the shocked boy.

"Finally, let's go home now shall we." 

He grabs Jinyoung and leads him outside, straight to his twistsed fate.

TBC^^

 


	2. Sink In

Jaebum drowns himself in alcohol, having visited the bar after he break things off with Jinyoung, regretting every single thing that he said to him, torturing himself as he pictures his lover crying in front of him.

The barman shakes his head at his wasted frame, tactfully fishing out his phone and dialing the first number on his call log.

"Yo..."

"Hello? Is this Jaebum-ssi's relative or friend?" 

"Oh my gosh...why? Where is he, is there an accident??" Bambam screech to the phone making the barman wince and put the phone away from his ears.

"No, he's here at the Gentlemen's Club and he's totally wasted, can you please come over to pick your friend up?" 

"Yeah sure, just watch over him for a while okay. Thank you, we'll be there in 15 minutes."

Jackson looks at his lover curiosly and nods his head as he explains everything.

"Okay, I'm going to pick him up, you babies wait here.." Jackson puts on his coat while Yugyeom and Bambam complains.

"Hushh now..I'll take Mark with me well be back in no time."

Mark drives fast as Jackson talk his ears off, he has been feeling bad about this current situation.

"He rarely get drunk anymore, what happened that he has turned to alcohol again." Jackson asked his silent boyfriend who shruggs his shoulders not knowing what to say.

They found the club soon and finally hauls in the dead drunk Im Jaebum and shoved him at the back seat. Shaking his head at the man who keeps on talking even on his sleep.

"Young ah,..I'm sorry..,babe.,don't leave,.," Jaebum whines drunkenly.

Jackson and Mark looks at each other wearily, having a hunch on what happened.

"Maybe his father told him about you know...what my baba told me about getting engaged in the near future."

"I hope Jinyoung is okay." Mark said in worry.

"With heart break like this, he's surely is not okay, but before we look for him let's take care of Jaebum first."

"Okay."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"We're leaving in two days love..." Kai said to the silent Jinyoung who looks at him in fear, not knowing him, if he's kind as he seems or if he's another heartless mafia man. Jinyoung shakes his head, of course there's no kind man in the Mafia World..this Kai is probably as bad as his group's reputation is.

"I...I still have school..I am taking entrance exams wanting to apply for college." Jinyoung explains with fear.

"Don't worry about it love, you're going with me to America, were gonna study there together. Isn't that fun, I will always have you near, hmm..come here." Kai puts a hand around his waist and pulls him towards his body, sniffing at his lavender scented hair. 

"No...I..can we please stay here...arrhhgghh." Jinyoung winces as he feels how Kai's hands tightens on his waist.

"Wrong answer love, I won't tolerate that attitude from my lover..or would you like punishments?..." Kai whispers.

Jinyoung purses his lips and doesn't answer back.

"Or would you want me to punsih your family first before you obey me..." 

Jinyoung lifts his eyes up at the man in fear.

"No..don't hurt them please.." Jinyoung pleads, trembling in fear.

"I won't if you promise to be a good lover love,,can you do that?"

Jinyoung nods his head, wanting safety for his family and if he has to pretend to be a bessoted lover for this cold mafia boss's son then he will gladly do so.

"Yes,,,I will Kai."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Bambam looks at Jaebum with hate, alongside a silently fuming Yugyeom and an expressionless Mark, Jackson is on his friend's side but he knows that what Jaebum did was wrong.

"You could have talked to us you know, we're in the same situation but I am doing something now so we can prepare when the time comes, we're saving money so we can survive if my parents disowned me." Jackson said as he munches on their breakfast, Jaebum sleeping through the night at Jackson's place.

"It's different with my situation,..my father...will do bad things to Jinyoung if I insist to be with him, I can't let that happen. This is the best way to keep him safe." Jaebum insisted as he wallows in sadness and self hate.

"And the best way to hurt him terribly... I understand your situation now Jaebum but if you have explained all this in a better way to our friend I know he will eventually understand, he'll still be at your side waiting for you to come back but you did all these shit, and now we can't even contact him." Mark hisses in annoyance.

Jaebum looks up with worried eyes.

"You haven't talked to him yet? Where is he..I..God I'm so stupid, I need to get back to him I need to explain.." Jaebum stood up ready to storm outside when Jackson push him down.

"Calm down, take a shower and then we'll go and find him okay?."

Jaebum nods his head and pray to the heavens that Jinyoung is safe. He will never forgive himself if his lover is in a dire situation after what he did to him.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"I am Sehun and I will be your assistant, caretaker, companion and body guard." Sehun bows his head at Jinyoung who bows back and smile at the man.

"I'm Jinyoung and I am..."

"You're the boss's lover, we all know. Let's go now shall we? You still need a make over." Sehun said impatiently.

"Make over? I..I don't need one.." The smaller man complains.

"But Kai said so, you have no choice but to obey, come on princess. Everything will be okay as long as you follow his order, just a simple advice though, he is smitten with you, use that to your advantage, he will be wrapped around your fingers, you won't be able to do ALL the things that you want but he will give in to your wishes eventually. Keep that in mind." Sehun said as he leads the younger man out of the Kim Mansion.

Jinyoung clutches his fist, as he makes a decision based on his bleak situation, he will follow what Sehun said, he knew Kai and seems to know him on a personal level, he has no other choice right now but to survive for his family, after all he's the only one they had.

"I need to be strong for Mama and for Jenny,,I had nothing to return back to anyway..." He mutters to himself, thinking about how Jaebum broke his heart.

 

 

TBC^^


	3. Changes

Jinyoung follows his boyfriend out of the private plane and into the foreign land. He saw how this country is different from his own. How the people act friendly and open and liberated than the conservative Korean people.

Kai looks around  and smiled back at him with his warm, kind smile and Jinyoung shivers in fear. How quickly does the young man's emotions and reaction changes, he seriously thinks that Kai is suffering from a split personality but since they've only been together for three days, he can't really say anything.

The man gestures for him to go to him which he gladly did, anything just to keep the peace he is experiencing right now.

"Love,,why the long face? We're here and I'll make sure you'll enjoy your stay here with me huh? I'm majoring in business and I want you to take that course too so we can be together at all times." Kai said as he brushes his hair away from his forehead.

"But..I..I want to take another course..." Jinyoung whimpes as he felt how the other man tightens his grip on his wrist.

"Wrong answer love..." Kai gritted his teeth in suppressed anger but stopped abruptly when Jinyoung gasp and tearfully looks at him.

Kai shakes his head as if clearing something on his mind.

"Sorry love...it wont happen again. I just want to be with you all the time that's why I want you to take the same course as me." Kai gently said as Jinyoung nods his head in agreement.

"Okay Kai,,I will take the same course as you."

Kai smiled at him and leads him back to the limo, he pushes the smaller man inside with Sehun on his tail. The taller man grinned at Jinyoung.

"See, it's not that bad right, you just go with the flow." Sehun said as he smiled kindly to the shaken man.

"There's something wrong with him...right?"

Sehun awkwardly looks away with an uncomfortable cough.

"It's not my place to say, it's for you to find out. Just thread carefully and you'll be okay." 

"I just need to be a willing prisoner then?" Jinyoung angrily said, hating his life.

"Well..since you can't do anything about it then yes, you need to survive."

Jinyoung suspiciously looks at his bodyguard.

"Why are you being nice to me anyway?"

"Because we'll be together most of the time and I don't want an unfriendly relationship with someone whom I'll be guarding 24/7. Plus I've taken a liking towards you, you remind me of someone."

"Hmm? Who?"

Kai chose that moment to enter the car after his conversation on the phone.

"Let's go. Love come here..closer." Kai motions for him with his outstretched hands, Jinyoung looks around at Sehun and shuffles towards his boyfriend awkwardly squealing as he is enveloped into a tight hug.

"Kai..no. Sehun can see.." Jinyoung whispers in embarrassment as he heard his bodyguard whispering and looking outside the car window.

Kai chuckles and bop his nose.

"You're too cute for your own good, you don't have to worry about him. He will never tell a single soul about what we do. Sehun here is loyal and I expect the same loyalty from you love.." He said tilting the smaller man's chin up to kiss him.

Jinyoung replays what was said to him. 

He need to survive.

He opens his mouth and let the taller man kiss him with passion and intensity, reminding him of another lips, another's warm touches. He tightly closes his eyes, wanting to forget what he left behind. Wanting to forget Jaebum.

He let's Kai do his thing, he let's himself be carried away by the man's passion until Kai is satisfied by his responses.

"You did well love.. Come and rest on my shoulders, relax and forget everything you left behind."

Jinyoung did just that. Closes his eyes as he prays to the heaven that he will be able to survive being with this man who is now his lover.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"The door is opened,... That's weird." Bambam mutters as they stand in front of Jinyoung's house.

"Let's go and check out if everything is alright." Mark ushers them all forward, Jaebum leading the group. 

They walk quietly inside, looking everywhere in shock as they saw how the place seems to be empty.

"Woah,,what happened here..where are.." Yugyeom said as he runs towards the kitchen and saw it bared and cleaned off.

"Did they moved out? Jinyoung didn't say anything about going away." Yugyeom worriedly asked as Jaebum ran upstairs hoping to see Jinyoung up in his room. He went back down with a sullen face.

"He's gone..." He said tearfully as Bambam picks up something behind the door.

"Wait...this is his phone." Bambam said as he picks it up. Jaebum grabs it and opens it up.

"Lets call his mother and ask her where is Jinyoung."

The number rang as Jinyoung's mom answers the phone, Jaebum puts her on speaker.

"Hello? Jinyoung ah..where are you? Where did they take you?" Jinyoung's mom cried on the line thinking that it is her son who is making the call.

"What do you mean? Mrs. Park,,this is Im Jaebum, your son's boyfriend. Who took Jinyoung?" Jaebum worriedly asked as Jackson curses under his breath.

"Jaebum..no..it's not. Never contact me again and my family, your family is the one who did this to us. Don't go looking for my son, he is better off without you." Jinyoung's mother tearfully said.

"Auntie!! This is Bambam,,were just worried about our friend. Please help us find him" 

"Bambam you're such a great friend for my son. He will be back soon and you will see him soon enough. Remembere what I say, don't go looking for my son or else you will be in danger too..bye."

A beeping sound was head as she ended the call.

They all look incredulously at each other.

"What the heck happens here.." Mark hisses.

"It seems like your boyfriend is kidnapped Jaebum...oh ex boyfriend..sorry" Jackson said as Jaebum puts a hand on his forehead, head aching at the sudden thoughts and ideas currently filtering inside his mind.

"This can't be..who would do this..." He helplessly said as Jackson puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to your dad.."

"What,,,"

"Ask him where he take Jinyoung.."

"What do you mean,..."

"Trust me on this Jae..Mr. Im , your father was once a mafia man..he knows every one on the underground before he lived a clean respectably life."

Jaebum looks incredulously at his best friend.

"How do you know about this things..."

"Because my grandfather is a Chinese Triad's leader."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"It's not wise to scare him with your temper Kai.."

"I know Sehun...I'll be taking my pills diligently from now on." Kai whispers as he looks fondly at his new pet sleeping peacefully on his bed.

I'll be taking good care of you love..I will make you love me.

 

TBC^^

A/N : Sorry this is a short one, I'm still busy with work :( Anyways please follow me on twitter : @gwenGOT777. Thank you❤

 


	4. Caged

Jinyoung heaves a deep sigh as he goes through his classes, it's been a hard journey for him. Transfering to America, taking a degree on a course that he has no interest in and then being someone's slave. Don't get him wrong Kai has been nothing but a loving boyfriend towards him, and he has followed Sehun's advice of carefully playing his cards just right so that he and his family will be able to live a peaceful life.

Walking towards his locker and putting his books inside he waits for a few minutes and smiled as he felt those muscled arms wrapped themselves on his waist, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"Hey, there love..I missed you." Kai whispers as Jinyoung chuckles.

"We just saw each other an hour ago Kai.."

"I still miss you. I hate it when we have separate classes. I should do something about this so that I'll have you by my side the whole day." Kai whispers to himself as he thinks of the ways to attain what he wants.

"Oh hush,,, don't use violence here Kai. You promised me." Jinyoung pouts, silently uneasy with Kai's dangerous aura. He can't have the man go crazy and angry here.

Kai looks at Jinyoung and sigh. Nodding his head in agreement as he leads the smaller man towards the university cafe.

"If you say so love. Come one and let's eat eh?" Kai led a hand and Jinyoung takes it without blinking. He knows by now that Kai has a fiery temper and the man is very unpredictable, he just wants to survive and be able to see his mother and sister again. If he has to act that he wants Kai he will...the need to survive is far greater than his shame.

"Come and sit love, let Sehun get our lunch for us..." Kai orders the smaller man who huffs at him.

"Kai, we need to act normal here. We're not in Korea where you are the King of the school. Come on and let's get our own lunch."

"Why do we need to do that when we have our men here?" Kai whines while Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him and turns his head away.

"Alright..stop that right now love. You win..we'll do whatever you want. Come on.." Kai said as he stood up and walks towards the line not waiting for Jinyoung.

Sehun shakes his head at the two.

"See? He's wrapped around your pinky finger..he's just in denial." The tall man whispers as Jinyoung smiles back at him and follows Kai.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung looks at the diary and started to write.

Hi, I'm Jinyoung and I am Kai's new slave. I don't know why things happened to me like this. Am I bad, do I deserve to experience these things, but then I am still alive, I am healthy and my captor seems to really like me. Somehow I am still lucky right? It's just so..weird. One day Jaebum and I broke up and the next my family was being hostage, I am being shipped off to America where I am currently studying right now. I am so confused, I hope someone will explain everything to me so I can move on and accept everything.

JYP

Jinyoung looks around and carefully hides his diary on his drawer, one thing about befriending Sehun is that he now has a partner in crime. He will pout and the tall man will give anything he wants as long as he deems it harmless enough.

He heard someone come in through the door and his hearts beat double time, he has convinced Kai that they both needed time before they take their relationship to the next level but he will never forget that Kai is the Don's heir, the next in line to inherit his father's throne as the mafia boss and violence runs naturally through their blood.

"Kai? Are you there?..." He hesitantly walks through the bedroom where he saw Kai standing still and quiet, looking directly at him.

Jinyoung bites his lip, torn between doing something and doing nothing at all. He doesn't know Kai's mood at the moment and the man seems to be contemplating something on his mind.

"Kai...?"

"Do you still love him?"

Jinyoung nervously swallows his own saliva as he wrung his fingers together, he knew that Kai is talking about his ex-boyfriend Jaebum. What is he going to answer?

"Yes...I still love him, Kai. I'm not a shallow person to forget easily, all those emotions that I invested on him. When I love, I do so with all my heart."

Jinyoung nervously saw how Kai's hand clutch into a fist, praying to the heavens that the man is calm enough and to please see reason through his words.

"Thank you for being true to your answers, now.I want to know if I have a chance..."

"Chance..to what.."

"Chance to steal your heart...because as much as I don't like it I really really do like you and I want you to be mine. Not as my slave but as my equal, my partner." Kai said as he moves forward grabbing the smaller man by the arms before dragging him on his bed, putting the gasping Jinyoung in his lap, his back on his chest as Kai nuzzled his neck.

"I want an answer..."

"I..I don't know I mean do I have a choice Kai..in case you forgot I am your slave so I guess the right answer would be YES." Jinyoung grumpily said fighting the blush on his face as he felt the man trails kisses on his neck.

"You have, I am giving you a choice. Whatever your answer is I will respect it because I have feelings for you. Believe me when I say I really like you."

Jinyoung closes his eyes as he remembers how Jaebum envelopes his smaller frame in his arms, he felt safe and happy and content, now that he's in Kai's arms he admits that he felt the same. 

"A chance doesn't mean that you will attain what you want Kai..."

"But I will give everything for that chance, and I will give my all just to prove myself to you. Here we don't have my father's shadow hovering over us. Here I am just a simple student studying in uni with a lovely boyfriend on my side. Here I am just Kim Jongin..will you stay with me.."

Jinyoung pushes his body away only to twist himself and looks at Kai who has a nervous look on his face.

Who knows, maybe he will fall in love with Kai. Who knows what will happen on their four years stay here in America, what if he fell in love, what if they live happily ever after or what will happen if Kai's father found out, will they die a painful death...but at least he has the comfort that Kai will stay by his side even through death.

"I don't know how to unlove a person..do you know how...Jongin?"

"I don't know but I can make you love me..that I am sure," Kai smirks as he trails a hand all over the smaller man's back down to his plump ass.

"Kai!!" Jinyoung whines as he tries to get off of the taller man's lap.

Kai grips him tighter.

 

"I need an answering love..."

Jinyoung puts a hand on Kai's face, staring directly at him.

"Yes Jongin..make me forget please."

Kai smiled at him, and Jinyoung smiled back at the thought that things are looking up and he has a second chance to be happy.

"You look more handsome when you smile.Jongin."

"This smile is reserved only for you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum paces back and forth, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Stop ruining my carpet Jaebum ah..." Jackson complains as he continues to work on his computer.

"I need to do something...what are you working on anyways,"Jaebum complains.

"My online business is doing great, Bambam has great fashion sense and I am thinking of making a business for him and Yugyeom. I am also looking for a studio for Mark, you know how great a photographer that man is." Jackson proudly smiles.

"So everything is doing great for you guys.."

"Something you might also have if you just explained everything to Jinyoung. What does that report say?" Jackson pointedly looks at the paper that Jaebum is holding.

"Nothing...no traces whatsoever."

"A private investigator won't be able to find them Jaebum.."

"Why not.."

"Everyone on this freaking town is run by the mobs..you will find nothing. If Jinyoung is out of the country he probably used a fake identity. I already told you, ask your father..he knows everything."

"I guess I have no choice but to follow your advice..."

"Good...now leave me alone. We need to save up some money before my family disinherits me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum barges inside his father's office, wild thoughts running through his mind. 

"What brings you here son? Look at you? What have you been doing lately?" Mr. Im nonchalantly asked as he takes in his son's messy appearance.

"Where did you bring him?"

"What will I get in exchange for this information?"

"Just tell me father or else!!" Jaebum shouted.

"Or else what, you are nothing without my money son so you better listen to your old man. You need to grow up and toughen up, you need to make a name for yourself to get what you want, do you understand my words. You will find what you need if you have the power to go against me and I do challenge you."

"I don't like playing games father, just return him to me and I will do everything you want me to," Jaebum shouted out his frustration, he misses his ex-boyfriend and he is worried sick about his situation.

"He is well, he is somewhere out of the country being a good slave for a mafia heir. Isn't that great for a poor boy like him? He is saving his family by being a good little sub for that man."

"Father..what have you done!!" Jaebum brokenly said as he looks at his father in shock.

"This is what happens when you defy orders and now I gave you free rein..you can have him if you can steal him back from his master..or should I say his boyfriend."

Jaebum shoots as he broke everything that his hands can grab.

"Make yourself powerful enough son, so you can eliminate anyone on your path, including me. And when you do.I will be so proud of you.."

 

TBC^^


	5. Undo

Jaebum stared glumly outside his room, he's been in there for two days straight with no intention of ever getting up from his bed. He feels dead inside, guilt is creeping inside his soul, he is missing that warm smile, those laugh, that perfect skin, that kissable lips, he misses Jinyoung. And he feels hopeless.

He heard his bedroom slammed open and turns his head around.

"Rise and shine!!!" Jackson shouted as he jumps around the bed, kicking Jaebum around until he annoyed his friend so much the man has no choice but to get up and pretend he's wide awake.

"Why so glum Mr. Im...wait are you stoned?"

"I hate you..." Jaebum replies as Jackson laughs at him.

"You are stoned...hey you will never get him back if you stay lazy. You have to get up and work your ass off dude.." Jackson complains.

"The thing is I don't know how..." Jaebum weakly said as Jackson lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I can help you, I already told you my family is a Chinese Triad right? My grandfather is the head..."

"And you also told me that you will be disinherited once you chose Bambam and the rest over your family...."

"Yes, that's why they will need a replacement.."

Jaebum looks worriedly at his best friend, not liking where this conversation is going.

"And what are you planning to do.."

"You need to gain influence before you did that you need some connections and what is greater than starting off your mafia life with my family's group? We're the biggest Chinese Triad, and if my grandfather takes a liking towards you, he will choose you as my replacement once my father disowns me.." Jackson grinned at his best friend.

"Why are you so sure that your father will disown you? I don't think I can do it." Jaebum mutters.

"My father is a fucking homophobic ass, it's okay for him if I used girls and boys for sexual pleasure but it's a big no-no for me to fall in love with you know..he still wants me to marry some whiny female that can bear me a child...pshh..as if Bambam can't..my pops is a traditionalist so his head can't accept the fact that we already have male carriers that can get pregnant."

"What will you do?"

"You will come with me to China and you will train with me..grandpa needs me back there for a month or so.I will put in a good word for you. Once everything is settled I will leave you there, good luck and I hope you'll be some tough fine ass once you return to Korea."

"What will I say to my dad.."

"Say nothing, you owe him no explanations after what he did Jaebum..are you ready?"

Jinyoung's smiling face register through his mind and he nods in agreement.

He will do anything just to have him back.

\----------❤----------❤----------❤-----------❤

"Sehunnie..where is Jongin?" Jinyoung asked once he got back home alone from the university.

"He's currently dealing with some business Jinyoung and will be here later. He said that you should take dinner and rest early." Sehun carefully said as Jinyoung scrunches an eyebrow.

"What business is that..."

"Ah..nothing to worry about, just some mafia stuff."

Jinyoung hitched his breath as he imagines Kai's enraged face, killing someone with his gun. 

"Is he torturing someone?" scenes of those mafia film ran through his mind.

"Don't ask any questions, you won't like the answers Jinyoung ah..just pretend everything is alright and wait for his return."

"I...I don't like it when he's angry.." Jinyoung quietly said as Sehun looks at him sharply.

"Why? Does he hurt you..physically?" Sehun looks at the smaller man sharply, he is just a companion but it's also his duty to take care of man.

"No..but the fear is eating me inside. It feels like I'm suffocating from the tension, wondering if he will snap and break my neck or something." Jinyoung said rubbing a hand on his nape to relieve the tension.

"He won't, no matter how crazy he will be, he won't hurt you."

"How can you be sure?.." 

"That's for you to find out.."

\---------------------❤----------------------❤--------------------❤

Kai wiped off the blood on his suit, he had dealt with the traitor as his father told him to now it's time for him to come home, back to him. Back to Jinyoung, the only person who keeps him sane. The only person who looks at him without distrust and judgment, because for the smaller man he is just Jongin. 

"The car is ready boss."

"Take me back home immediately, make sure we're not followed."

"We're on it."

Kai is mulling things over in his head, looking troubled inside the car. As far as he knows Jinyoung has a pure heart, the smaller man will not tolerate his "Job", and on how he deals with things.

"Here we are, boss."

Kai got startled not noticing that they are indeed back home. He got out of the car quickly, getting greeted by Sehun as soon as he walks through the door.

"How is he?"

"He's been in his room, he had an early dinner like you said and went straight up there."

"I told him to sleep early.."

"That..well I'm not sure about that since no one is allowed to step foot inside your room."

Kai looks up in surprise.

"In my room?"

Sehun smirked at his boss' incredulous face.

"Yes..he said that he is sleeping there.."

"Why would he do that.."

"I don't..."

"Because I want to know what you've been up to." Jinyoung's voice was heard as both men look up and see his walks down the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Here he goes..good luck boss," Sehun whispers as he pats Kai's tense shoulders.

"I told you to sleep early.." Kai grumpily said as Jinyoung stopped in front of him and puts both of his hands on his hips.

"Where were you? Why didn't you tell me you have some..task to finish." Jinyoung coldly said as Kai frowns back.

"I don't need to tell you everything Jinyoung, ah, and you wouldn't understand what I am doing anyway!"

"I really won't understand why you have to kill someone, based on the blood splattered on your suit but I need to know where you are.."

"Why?!" Kai hisses getting more and more irritated by the seconds.

"Because I care! Alright?! I am starting to care for a bad man who thinks killing someone is just a job, and who is taking away my normal life and makes me his personal slave, takes me far away from home and from my family..and..shit. Why did I even bother I think I'm just going crazy..I don't need this conversation anymore..I'm going to sleep." Jinyoung turns to walk away, embarrassed at his outburst but got held back when he felt him.

Kai wraps his strong arms around the smaller man, nuzzling his head on Jinyoung's head, inhaling his comforting scent.

"I'm sorry, I will never make you worry again love." Kai quietly said as Jinyoung lets himself be hugged.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wont.."

"You really can't tell that Jongin.."

"Trust me I won't get hurt.I will always get back to you..get back home to you."

Jinyoung closes his eyes as he felt comforted with the words. In his twisted fate, he finds comfort in the arms of a man named Jongin, who takes everything away from him yet tries to give his all to him. What a contradiction this man is..and yet he is starting to fall for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum watches as Jackson said goodbye to his three lovers, he knows all of them are in love with each other but his mind really can't come up with an explanation as to how is it possible for a man to love three persons at once.

"Bye Babe..behave yourself Bambam, I'll miss you, you too Mark..update me on your studio alright. Where's my kiss? Yugie comes here..." Jackson whines as the three men roll their eyes and tolerate the man of the house, or so he believes.

"We're not babies Mr. Wang, we can take care of ourselves just fine. You're the one who should take care, you know how rigorous the training among the triad is." Bambam said while looking pointedly at Jaebum.

"Don't scare him Bammie.."

"I'm only telling the truth Jaebum, but good luck. Fighting!"

Jackson was opening his mouth but got distracted when Yugyeom whines trying to get his attention. Mark meanwhile gets closer to Jaebum.

"Here,..take this. It's an address of a small diner where the sister of my grandmother owns. If things get a little bit too much, take a cab to show this to the driver and he will drive you off there..just tell her that you're my friend and you'll be welcomed to stay there as long as you like."

"So you're giving me an escape plan huh? Doesn't trust me that much Tuan?"

"Just making sure you'll be back home alive, contact any of us and we'll get you out of there. I think my friend Jinyoung will be sad if something bad happens to you, that's why it's our duty to make sure you stay alive, until he returns." Mark chuckles at him, returning to his boyfriend's side and putting an arm towards the pouting Bambam.

"Let's go.I love you, I love you, I love you..I'll be back soon. Behave, I'll call when we're there, make sure to skype me when you're all free.."

"SHUT UP JACKSON!" the three shouted shooing the man away.

"I'm going geez!! Can't I show my love freely now that I'm going away?"

Jaebum shakes his head at him while entering the car..excited for the new chapter in his life. Excited to gain power,..excited to bring the man he loves back home.

 

TBC^^

A/N : Oh no.Jaebum wants Jinyoung back but Jinyoung is starting to feel something for Kai..what will happen? UGHHH...


	6. Sacrifice

Jaebum looks around at Jackson's family mansion in Beijing. Everything in here smells like money and grandeur.

"You lived here before?"

"I'm the little heir, of course, I lived here before. Wait for my grandfather, he's old but still cool." Jackson excitedly said as they walk through a lined up men bowing in respect for Jackson.

"Don't be overwhelmed Jaebum ah..in this world, when you're at the top then you are treated like royalty and my family has been up there since ages." Jackson explain as Jaebum hurried up their pace, not wanting to be exposed as soon as they set foot on the mansion.

"Young Master Wang, your grandfather awaits you in his office." an elderly maid said as Jackson hugs her.

"I miss you Aunt Mei.."

"I miss you too Seunna.."

"I will talk to you later okay..let's go up Jaebum." Jackson grasps his friend's arms and dragged him off up the grand staircase and down the carpeted hallways.

They stopped at the huge wooden door.

"Are you ready to fucking meet the head of the biggest Chinese Triad?" Jackson naughtily said.

"Honestly? No.."

"Here we go.."

Jackson slams the door open and walks inside.

"What's up old maaaannnn?" Jackson shouted into the room as his grandfather glares at him for being too loud.

"That fucking mouth of yours will be the reason for your death boy..mark my words." Grandpa Wang seriously said as he shakes his head at his grandson.

"Nah..I'm living a simple and peaceful life pops.I don't want blood on my hands."

The old man looks at Jackson with an understanding smile.

"But being leaders is in our blood son..and this family will always rely on us. One of these days, after you finished what you have to do you will always come back home..and this is your home."

Jackson smiled at his grandfather but pointed out his friend immediately.

"As I am still doing what I wanted to do I want you to train my friend here Jaebum and help him rank up to the mafia business."

Grandpa Wang looks at Jaebum, observing the young man who is nervously sitting in front of him.

"What's in it for me?"

Jaebum looks surprised as the man is willing to negotiate with Jackson.

"A promise..," Jackson hesitantly said.

The old man looks sharply at his grandson.

"What kind of promise.."

"A promise that I will always return back home.."

Grandpa Wang sat up straight and looks at his grandson shrewdly.

"And you're doing this because..?"

"Because I miss this place..and this is my home. I know my place and my responsibility, I just want the freedom to choose who will stay by my side..sides I mean.."

Grandpa Wang stares at his grandson a little bit longer than necessary.

"Deal..only because I miss hearing your loud mouth in this halls.Im Jaebum...I know your father."

"Uhmm.You do sir?"

"Yes, and he is a very intelligent and strong, he is the last heir for the Busan Familia, but he left on his own and establish himself as a business man in Seoul. That is very impressive." Grandpa Wang exclaimed as Jaebum looks curious.

"What's impressive about running away from an obligation?"

"Your friend is quite dumb Jackson..explain." the older man waved a hand towards his grandson.

"Uhm. Jaebum you just can't quit or run away from a mafia clan. The only way out is death."

"Then why is my father still alive then?"

"Because he is brilliant, he makes useful connections, he became friends with useful people and he is the best fighter, the fact that no bullet has ever killed him says something about his survival skill..and you, young one has to overcome his achievement. That is the only way you can gain his respect, and with his respect comes his consent for you to do whatever you wanted to do." Grandpa Wang calmly explains as Jaebum put a hand on his already messy hair.

"This is so sick.."

"Don't blame him for what he grew up with, this is a typical mafia boss's initiation for their heirs."

"How can I beat him.."

"Don't imitate him, explore yourself and work hard in improving yourself. We will help you, but you have to work extra hard."

Thinking about Jinyoung, he nods his head and gave a respectful bow towards the older man.

"Teach me your ways, Master Wang."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Uncle Wang looks at Jaebum and shakes his head in pity. The boy clearly is out of place, as innocent as a virgin gal thrown in the center of unruly mafia men.

"Jaebum son..what do you know about the Mafia.."

"Uhmmm that you guys are a group of people who do drugs, corruptions and loan sharking..and all bad stuff that I usually see on tv." Jaebum hesitantly said not wanting to offend the man.

Uncle Wang shakes his head at him.

"A Mafia or in our case a Chinese Triad is a group of people who are not related by blood but consider each member as a family, there is a saying that once you're in you can never go out. There's no I QUIT word that exists in our vocabulary. All of us are under the mafia head's beck and call. We live by his orders and we rely on him to lead our group in the right direction. We are not a bunch of kid's that does stuff for our enjoyment Jaebum, we kill people for money. We will do anything to gain money and support our family, we do extortion, we blackmail's public officials for money, we have gambling bars everywhere, we prostitute slaves and still operates human trafficking, do any schemes imaginable for us to have what we need."

Jaebum swallows nervously as he looks around him, all the men present were looking at him as if he's a lost child asking for direction.

"Now tell me, are you really prepared for this?"

Thinking about Jinyoung gave him strength...he needs to overcome this and be a better person..if you can call joining a mafia group as being a better person.

"Yes, I am ready.I am doing this for someone I love. I need this to get him back." Jaebum said with determination as the men smiled at him.

'Okay lover boy, you said it. Zhoumi, take him with you on his first ever drug deal."

A tall man with a kind smile walks towards him and puts an arm around him.

"Now don't be scared kid, this is the easiest thing to do here, drug deals. You will pass this shit in flying colors while we smoke some weeds."

Jackson was seen running towards the group with a small backpack on dangling on his arms as he shouted for Jaebum.

"Waiittt, UUUUNNNCCCLLLEEE, Jaebum forgot his bag..here I pack all of the stuff you need, water food, alcohol, extra clothes.."

Jaebum flushes in embarrassment as Uncle Wang give a knuckle blow to his nephew's head.

"Ouchh.."

"How can your friend toughen up when you're here babying him?"

"But it's his first time..."

"Shut up and go inside Jackson,..you're making my head-ache."

"Take this Jaebum..and make sure you call me after this just so I know you're alive."

Jaebum reluctantly took the bag away from his friend.

"Geez, you have that much faith in me huh?" He sarcastically said as he scowls at his best friend.

"Shut up and please..don't die."

\----------❤----------❤-----------❤

*PRESENT TIME* 4 years later *

Jaebum survived, and he is now back in Seoul. It's funny how he barges back into his father's life, he orders his men to blow off one of their mansion's wing as a sign of his return. His father cursed him as he walks out of his car, confidence oozing out of him, bodyguards are all over him just to prove some point.

"I'm home father..aren't you going to welcome me?"

His father looks at the new Jaebum and felt some shiver on his back, it seems that he had created a monster, an uncontrolled beast hiding behind a handsome face.

"I can't welcome you on such short notice son, what do you want.."

"You know what I want father..." Jaebum gritted his teeth praying for patience, the need to blow his father's head off is making him fidgety.

"You know son..you always act before you think. If you just sneak inside my room and find some clues there, you could have had your lover back in no time but no..you go ahead and make a more dramatic route. There's a paper inside my office with Jinyoung's information on, where he is right now and a monthly report on his condition. I never lock my office Jaebum ah..."

Jaebum got pissed off but held himself back, what he did in China benefits him entirely.

"I don't care..now tell me where he is or I'll blow this whole mansion off.."

"He stayed in America, graduated recently I heard he went back here in Seoul..any chance for you to finally see him?"

"Father!!!!!! Don't test my patience.."

"Work for our company as the new CEO, it's your turn son..I'll is stepping out of the limelight and make sure you shine..as soon as you found him he's all yours..that is if he will choose to be with you." Jaebum's father quietly said as he turns and walks off.

"Drag your luggage into your room and order your men to fix whatever you've blown off kid..we'll talk about your job tomorrow."

\-----------❤-----------❤------------❤

"He fucking makes me work for him..do I need to kill him?" Jaebum whines as Jackson's voice blared through the phone.

"Just go with what he wants, remember what my grandfather asks you to just don't be too obvious about it.."

"Fuck my father and his sick games.."

"Stop stressing out or your temper will explode again, I asked my men to trace Jinyoung's name o whether he's back in the country. So far zero results but I think he is either on a private plane with someone or on an illegal cruise going inside Korea's territory."

"How can Jinyoung afford to be on a private plane.."

"Who knows, as your dad says..he did study college abroad. Maybe he got a benefactor or something.." Jackson shiftily said as Jaebum scowled, not wanting to think that Jinyoung..his Jinyoung will be forced to do that..to be with someone without his consent and it's all his fault.

"Keep looking, for the meantime, I will work under my father and bring down his fucking business empire."

\----------❤----------❤-----------❤

Jinyoung runs out of the private plane as soon as he can and kissed the ground.

"Aaaahhhh Korea.I missed being here so much!" He shouted happily as Sehun assisted him up.

"I know you're happy Jinyoung ah but please we have to stay quiet and not gain attention." Sehun reminded the smaller man who pouts and stays quiet looking back at the plane.

"What is taking him so long?"

"He's uh..he's just taking care of some business.." Sehun shiftily said as he stays alert and watchful.

Jinyoung's eyes widen at that.

"You mean? Is that why you requested another pilot to wait here at the airport?"

"We can't let the man live now that he saw your face, now the 2nd pilot who's in here is one of our own so, everything is alright." Sehun tries to pacify the man who is clearly unhappy that his boyfriend is in there killing someone.

"This isn't necessary.." Jinyoung crosses his arms and prepares for a fight between him and Kai regarding this issue.

"It is..because Kai wants to protect you.."

Jinyoung turns his back on Sehun.

"More like cage me..." he whispers to himself.

He's here, back where it all started, will he ever see Jaebum again after all these years?

 

TBC^^


	7. Crash and burn

Jaebum casually strolled down the hall of his new Kingdom. His father stay true to his words, he handed over his business to Jaebum and let him have free reign over the family business. No marriage deals were exchange as father and son tests the waters between them.

"Good morning Mr. Im."

His dad's assistant Margaux, and elderly lady greets him as he walks inside his office. The lady is planning on retiring next month that is why Jaebum needs an assistant as soon as he can find one.

"Hello, Margaux...did you find a suitable replacement already?"

"The candidates for the position is currently being screened by the HR Department, you will take a final pick on the remaining ones once they are finished."

"Great..thanks Margaux."

Jaebum went to his desk and opens his laptop. His father's secretary closes the door and went back to her desk outside.

Jaebum opens his email and look for the one sent to him by his boys. It is the list of all private planes that entered Korea this year. Planning on checking every single one of them just so he could trace his lover, he started to finish his work first before doing what he really wants.

He needs his father's company to flourish for a few more years before executing its downfall.

A couple of hours had passed when Margaux finally called him for his interview with the remaining applicants. Jaebum stood up and purposefully walks towards the screening room, he found three persons inside, two females and one male.

He walks towards the panel table and takes a look at the three cv's waiting for him.

"Let me start with the girls first shall we..Ms. Irene..why should I hire you as my assistant?"

"You should hire me, Mr. Im, because I am fully qualified for this job, I have experienced working in this field before and I think I will be a huge help for you and the company," Irene said with a confident smile.

"Thank you..next is Ms. Roze, why should I hire you?" Jaebum casually asks.

"I am a newly graduate and I want to prove myself, that I am capable of handling this work based on my grades I know that I can do this job well and exceeds any expectations on me." Rosé quietly said as she smiles confidently.

Jaebum nods his head and looks at the last applicant.

"Mr. Jung Hoseok, why should I hire you?" 

"Because I'm broke and I need this job asap. I know that this company doesn't discriminate and actually have a more lenient ways of hiring their employees that's why I am here taking my chance..maybe I'll get lucky." Hoseok shrugs his shoulders and smiled cheerfully.

The two girls looks at Hoseok in pity thinking that the man ruins his chances by his careless answer to that question. This is a freaking interview.

"You're hired Jung Hoseok. Come and work tomorrow, be here at 8am and Margaux will assist you with anything you need. Ladies thanks for applying in this company as an assistant but please proceed to the HR department, we have some vacant positions on other team. Give your cv to them and they will instruct you with what you need to do."

The two ladies stare at each other in surprise but stood up to follow the CEO's instructions. Smiling hesitantly at Hoseok who is now staring at Jaebum in shock.

"Hoseok..did you hear what I said?" 

"Yes..boss..I heard it loud and clear." Hoseok said as he puts himself together.

"You better prepare for tomorrow okay, I still have loads of papers to finish. Congrats and good luck."

"Thank you so much Mr. Im..." Hoseok stood up and bows deeply.

Jaebum looks at the man intently as if recalling his memory for details. 

"You look familiar..as if I've seen you before..somewhere.." Jaebum said as Hoseok held his breath.

"Oh well..I'll remember it when I remember it. Send your requirements to the HR and then see you tomorrow."

"Okay..goodbye Mr. Im. " Hoseok hurriedly walks out of the room as Jaebum stay silent.

"Why does Namjoon's lover is here, applying for a meager secretarial job..hmmm I need to contact that man."

Jaebum, having gained influence in China as one of the leaders of the biggest Triad knew other mafia heads both in Asia and America, now he met Namjoon two years ago when he went to LA for some business, he was welcomed into the mob head's home and he is sure that Jung Hoseok is that little guy who is kept under lock and key by the boss. Hoseok is Namjoon's lover, how did he escaped the man, an innocent one like him doesn't stand a chance with those skilled men hired by Namjoon to guard his lover..why is he here?

"Mr. Im? Your father is on your office right now waiting for you." Margaux said as Jaebum looks at her.

"Why the hell is he here.."  

Jaebum stood up and went outside, walking carelessly on the corridor, turns at the corner and clashed onto someone who grunted in pain at the collision.

He glares at the man who lifted his head and gasp in shock.

There right in front of him stood Jinyoung, the man he loves, the man he lost. He felt like he's dreaming that's why he slaps his cheeks as if waking himself.

Jinyoung follows his actions with his eyes and smiled sadly at Jaebum's cute act.

No Jaebum..you're not dreaming.

"Jinyoung..." Jaebum said with longing. All that he ever wanted is right there in front of him.

"Good day to you Mr. Im." Jinyoung formally said as he bows down, greeting the company CEO.

"You're here..you're really here.." Jaebum can't believe it.

"I am now working as the company's brand manager effective today, you might not hear about it before so I understand your shock."

"Where have you been..I've been looking for you. Bambam, Yugyeom, Mark..heck even Jackson was worried sick when you.."

"Mr. Im now is not the time for chitchat I still have things to do before I went home.."Jinyoung coldly said, and move sideways to walk past the man when Jaebum grabs him by the arms.

"Young ah.."

"Please call me Mr. Park, let's keep things professional shall we?"

"I'm sorry.."

"I don't dwell in the past anymore Mr. Im.."

"I missed you so much I tried to find you but.."

"Love..let's go..."

Jaebum looks at the man who barges inside the room and walks uncomfortably close to Jinyoung.

"Im Jaebum, this is my boyfriend's first day at work and yet you make him do overtime?"

"Kim Kai... I didn't know that you and Jinyoung know each other.."

"There's a lot of things you don't know Im...and it's better to stay that way."

Kai grabbed Jinyoung's shoulder and dragged him out of the office. Jinyoung turns one last time to look at Jaebum with sadness in his eyes, Jaebum got surprised at the sudden show of emotions.

I will have you again Jinyoung.. And this time I'm not gonna let you slip away.

He held out his phone and dials Jackson's number.

"He's here...I've finally found him."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson smiled widely as he spread out his arms, it's nice to be back in Korea after staying at the U.S for quite sometime. He flew as soon as he heard that Jinyoung is back, heck Bambam nagged him to hell once the man found out.

"Mr. Wang the car is ready."

"Great, take me to Jaebum's house as fast as you can."

Jackson makes himself comfortable at the backseat as he mulled things over his mind. How come Jinyoung only appears now, after four long years, who is with him? Where the heck is his family hiding? 

I need some answers.

Jackson is greeted by Jaebum who got a troubled expression on his face.

"Speak.."

"He's now working for my father's company as a brand manager, it has been fixed by my dad and now he is the brand manager for our team. An impressive position for a man who just recently graduated. He's with the Kim Heir..Kai" Jaebums slowly said, with venom in his voice as he remembers how the man snakes his hands around Jinyoung's waist as a show of ownership with that fucking smirk of him.

"I fucking hate that guy, he gets all the good looking ones whenever we're in the club together.."Jackson whines as Jaebum quickly looks at him.

"You do know him?"

"Of course, who wouldn't know the son of the mafia boss." 

Jaebum hitches a breath, he's going against a real mafia heir, this will be hard and now he knew he really needs Jackson's help. Looking at his friend who lifted a hand and smiled.

"You don't have to say anything, I will help you with this one. My pops has been nagging me to go home anyway because my father has been sick lately.."

Jaebum glance at his friend.

"You sure about this? I know that you love your freedom.."

" But I love my family more, and I want to help you as a thank you gift for helping out with the triad while I'm gone."

"Well...can I say that I have Team Wang's help on this one.."

"Yessiree.,now about that Kai. I'll send his profile to you by tomorrow. It's a classified information and we only have that because we need to know our enemies and their heirs and who is the next in line to power. What would you like to do? Attack and ask later?"

"No...play and win. I want to know Jinyoung's side to the story without someone's interference."

'You said the two went home together..."

"Yes..I am sure that Jinyoung is under that man's control. What I want to know is, why does he seems to be a willing victim."

"You're the boss, send for him and corner him in your office.."

"Maybe it's too early for that.."

"Nothing is too early for a man who waited for years...go get him."

\----------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung slumped on the bed, mind is on overdrive. Seeing Jaebum again after all those years makes him feel things, things that he felt before and it scares him. Why does his heart beats that fast for his ex-boyfriend? He has moved on right? He has Kai with him now and he's happy. Yes he is but...why.

Biting his lips as he closes his eye, thinking about how Jaebum has matured handsomely, those wide shoulders, all muscles and power and oh god that beautiful face that haunts him in his dreams has gotten so handsome. He is still attracted to the man who got his first, first love, first kiss, first..you know.Jinyoung chuckles to himself.

A man can still dream, right?

"You look crazy chuckling all alone.."

Jinyoung screams as he suddenly lifts his body and sits on the bed looking at the open door where Sehun stood, laughing at his surprise expression.

"Damn it Sehun.."

"Hey I didn't do anything, you didn't hear me because you're busy day dreaming.."

Jinyoung pouts as he calms himself, Sehun walks inside and close the door. Walking closer to Jinyoung.

"I heard what happened from Kai. He is pissed and I am here to remind you, you made your choice right? You said you will stay with Kai. Now that we're finally back here and you're working closer to your ex, be careful about your actions especially if Kai is within eyesight, he will surely go crazy once he saw Jaebum laid a hand on you." Sehun gently warns him. 

Jinyoung looks at the close door and nods his head.

"I know my position and I will stay with Kai."

 

"You look troubled.." Sehun shrewdly said.

Jinyoung looks at his bodyguard/companion.

"I think I still like Jaebum, I am still attracted to him..but I am attracted to Kai too. I am happy with Kai but seeing Jaebum again..it makes me feel things."

Sehun nods understandingly, he genuinely likes Jinyoung as a friend but he is part of Kai's family and his loyalty will always lay with Kai's family.

"Try to control those emotions, or else all hell will break loose once Kai knows. We still don't know about the location of your mother and sister, only Kai has access to that information."

"I know..I understand."

"Come on..Kai is looking for you."

Jinyoung stood up intending to follow Sehun out.

"I like Kai,..I don't like Jaebum anymore..Kai is my boyfriend." Jinyoung whispers to himself as he went out and into the night.

TBC^^


	8. Hello

Jaebum paces back and forth on his office, he let Hoseok handles all the call and answers no one. His mind is clearly elsewhere and he is getting impatient. He called for Jinyoung to come in his office, he knew he is now violating his right as the company CEO and Jinyoung is probably busy with work now, he is the brand manager after all but he can't wait anymore. He needed some answers and he needs it now!

A knock was heard and his assistant's voice was heard.

"Mr. Im? Mr. Park is here."

"Let him in..." Jaebum fixes his tie and sits on his chair. He felt the air went out of his chest as he saw Jinyoung again, how the man captivates him with his posh style, he certainly is full of sophisticated confidence now and he likes what he sees.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Im." Jinyoung politely said as he walks towards the CEO's desk.

"Have a seat Jinyoung..." Jaebum points towards the chair as he looks at his former lover.

Jinyoung presses his lips together, he doesn't want the familiarity that Jaebum is offering him now, he needs to distance himself away from his ex-boyfriend or else Kai will do something about it.

"What do you want to talk about sir.." Jinyoung gets straight to the point as he wanted to leave that place as soon as he can.

"You know what I want to talk about Jinyoung...where have you been. I've been looking for you, what is your relationship with Kai.." Jaebum clenches his fist as he utters the man's name.

Jinyoung looks at him, hesitating if he will tell the truth now or withheld the information since he doesn't really need to explain anything to his ex-boyfriend. Biting his lips with worry he looks back at Jaebum.

"Kai is my boyfriend..."

Jaebum hisses in irritation, he look back hoping to hear more from his ex-lover.

"I don't know what the hell happened, we went back to your home that night Jinyoung..that night when I did that stupid thing and ruin us.."

Jinyoung looks down, saddened by the revelation, it's a pity that they weren't able to catch up with him and his kidnappers that night. If Jaebum found him that time..maybe..just maybe things were different for him and his family.

"What else do you want to ask...I need to make a call."

"Where did you go? My men can't trace you.."

"I'm in America, I stayed there until I graduate."

"But no offense, your family really can't send you abroad to study college there..where did you find the means."

Jinyoung stayed silent. He'll be in trouble if he tells his ex about his experience with Kai and his mafia family.

"Did Kai pay for everything?"

"Yes..yes he did. What's your problem, Mr. Im? This is a breach of privacy, you have no right to call on any personnel of this company and force them to answer your petty questions."

"I need to know Jinyoung ah!" Jaebum shouts as he stands up and walks towards the smaller man who sat straight as he looks at Jaebum.

"I need to know what happened and why are you under that mafia heir's grasp, I need to know what he did to you on those years that I can't seem to find you, I need to know that you're safe and you didn't suffer!" Jaebum grabs Jinyoung by the arms and pulls him up.

Jinyoung stood up and breathe deeply, pushing the angry man away from him, making some distance between them.

"Your concern is not appreciated especially when you're the reason behind everything! You should just mind your own business if I were you Jaebum. Kai is pretty possessive and he wouldn't appreciate it if I tell him that you're harassing me.." Jinyoung threatens him under his breath as Jaebum scoff at him.

"If you think that you can make me keep my distance by mere threats then you are wrong Jinyoung. I'm a self-made man now and I bow to no one, not even a mob heir who doesn't even have his father's full power."

Jinyoung widens his eyes in shock as he tries to process what was being said to him.

"You have changed Jaebum.."

"I have changed for you...I want you back."

"You can't have me...I am Kai's lover. I will never be yours again..ahhhh" 

Jinyoung groans as Jaebum press himself all over him, holding him by the hair, forcing his face upwards.

"You're never his..you've always been mine Jinyoung." 

Jaebum kisses the struggling man, forcefully embracing him in his arms.

"No..uhmmp..st..Jae.." 

Jinyoung gasp in shock as he felt Jaebum's hardness, those large hands trailing behind him groping his ass through his tight slack.

Jaebum growls with want as he slaps those cheeks earning as a startled moan from the smaller man. Snaking his tongue inside Jinyoung's mouth has been easy after that.

"Fuck...I miss this. I miss kissing you.." Jaebum pulled Jinyoung closer if that is even possible, biting and kissing the smaller man's lips, inhaling his scent.

Jinyoung's mind is hazy with want, there are no words to describe it. Jaebum's arms around him felt so right yet so wrong, his heart rejoices in the warmth of his love's embrace, yet his mind is on Kai. No, he doesn't deserve to be hurt..the man has been so kind to him.

He pushes Jaebum off of him with his remaining strength, barely distancing himself with the stronger man.

"Jaebum..we can't this is so wrong.." 

"This is not wrong. You belong right here in my arms and you know it. Stop denying it, babe.." 

Jaebum went in and kiss the smaller man's neck down to where he knows his sweet spot is.

"Uhmm.Jaebum.." Jinyoung whines, cock half hard and he's getting horny by the second.

Jinyoung nudges the bigger man off. He can't have marks on his skin. That will piss Kai off.

"No marks on me Mr. Im.."

Jaebum smirks as he traces his tongue up that pretty neck and straight into the smaller man's reddened lips.

"I know you still want me..you don't have to say it babe but I can feel it."

A rude knock was heard as Sehun's voice was heard through the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Im but Mr. Kim is on his way up here now. I'll straighten up if I were you." Sehun confidently said as Jinyoung finally gets the man off of him.

"Fuck..."

"I have him as my bodyguard for a reason, Jaebum let's not dwell in the what might have been any more, I am Kim Jongin's lover, you seriously want me when I share the same bed with your rival?" Jinyoung hisses as he makes himself presentable. 

Sehun finally walks inside bows towards Jaebum before ushering Jinyoung out of the office.

"I will have you back in my life again Jinyoung. Believe me, I will." Jaebum said with a confident smile as he ignores Sehun's glare.

Jinyoung's heart is beating double time as he walks with his silent bodyguard. He knows that Sehun is the kindest among Kai's men but he is still a mafia man, if he wants to stand up against Jaebum then the man certainly can and that doesn't bode well with him. Yes, he's not that crazy about Jaebum anymore unlike when they were in high school but he still doesn't want him dead. He still has that adoration for the man who occupies his childish fantasies, he will forever remember Jaebum as that one handsome high school jock who swept him off his feet.

"It's not wise to meet up with your ex-lover Jinyoung. Kai was informed and is now waiting for you in the car. I have to force him to take his medicine, you should prepare yourself."

 

"I know, I understand if Kai will be angry at me but I can't do anything about it since Jaebum is technically my boss. If he wants a word then I have to go to him."

"You should just follow what Kai wanted and work for the company under our influence. That way you are safe from Kai's wrath and Jaebum's manipulation."

"I...I'll think about it. But Sehunnie,.Jaebum said he did find me, how come he wasn't able to trace me?"

"Kai wants you, and he will do anything just to make sure that you stay with him. You know him, now you have to appease him in order to breath easily."

Jinyoung nervously nods his head.

"I can handle him,"

"Jinyoung...please don't leave Kai."

Jinyoung looks surprised at Sehun's statement and stops walking to look at him.

"Of course I won't leave Kai, he's been nothing but kind to me. And I always repay my debts."

"Good,"

"You're hiding something from me right?"

"Yeah...it's not yet the right time for the big reveal so. Let's leave it at that. Come on before Kai blew this whole place up just because he's getting impatient."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung shifts in his seat as he can't bear the silence any longer. Kai has been silent since he got on the car and the tension grew as they were driven back home.

What is he thinking, what if he knows what happens and is now planning to kill Jaebum?

Jinyoung fakes a cough as he looks at Kai.

"Jongin are you alright, you've been awfully quiet."

"I know that you already knew the answer to that question Jinyoung."

Jinyoung swallows nervously, Kai always calls him with endearment and not his actual name. It means the man is really, really angry.

"I'm sorry, but he's my boss and he called for me."

"I specifically told you that the door should always be open whenever you're with him. I am sure he has already defiled you behind closed door." Kai hisses as he tries to control himself, as much as he's angry he still doesn't want to hurt his lover.

"Nothing happened..." Jinyoung weakly said.

"Because Sehun is there to interrupt..what if he's not there Jinyoung? Will you give in, I bet you won't even fight back, I bet you wouldn't even think of me." Kai looks out of the car.

No, I thought of you that's why I still have some control. I am still yours, Jongin.

Jinyoung bites his lower lip and hesitates, looks intently at his boyfriend and curse. He gets up and fought his way towards his man's lap.

Kai looks surprised at the act and looks at Jinyoung in surprise. The smaller man has never initiated any skinship between them before.

"I am sorry, don't worry anymore, I will guard myself against Jaebum's grasp. Please forgive me Jongin." He pouts to lighten up the mood.

Kai lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Now you wanted me to forgive you just like that,..why don't you work for it, love. I'm feeling scared here.." Kai mutters as Jinyoung sat frozen on his lap.

"Why..."

Jongin is scared? A mafia head is scared? Is he kidding me?

"Because I don't know when you will leave me for him. Sooner or later you will, and I don't want that to happen yet."

Jinyoung's heartbeat doubles, his breath shortens as he looks at this imperfect man, the strongest criminal in Seoul opening his heart for him, a mere no one.

I know the feeling of being left alone Jongin, and I won't let you feel that way. You care for me after all these years, I think it's time for me to take care of you.

Wrapping his arms around Kai's broad shoulders Jinyoung leans forward and kiss the taller man's lips.

Kai chuckles as he looks at Jinyoung's flushed face. The smaller man shuts him up with a finger on his lips, leaning forward making their foreheads touch Jinyoung closes his eyes as he puts his hands on Kai's handsome face.

"I won't leave you alone. You've been with me as I pick up the pieces and I appreciate that. I am thankful that I have you in my life. I understand your fear but let me assure you that I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay here with you."

Kai smiled at his lover, grabs him by the neck and kiss him senseless. 

Jinyoung smiled thru the kiss, he felt content in sitting on his boyfriend's lap and feeling warm as he was enveloped in Kai's embrace.

"Stay with me and let me love you.."

\-------------------------------------------------

Jackson taps his fingers on his table as he listens to Jaebum through his phone.

"You have to do something, Kai has already brainwashed him that's why he's playing hard to get."

Jaebum sigh in frustration.

"It's too early to spill some blood, Jackson.."

"It's never to early to get the man you're looking for years Jaebum. Come to my place and let's arrange an attack. If you can't get him by persuasion then get him by force."

"We're talking about Jinyoung here.." Jaebum hesitantly said.

"He's not the same Jinyoung anymore bro..the Jinyoung that loves you will obey you, leave Kai in order to be with you."

Jaebum bows his head in defeat. Heartbreaking at the thought of how time, distance and a fucking hindrance from his father have fucked up his relationship.

"I know...I don't want to admit it but..he's not my Jinyoungie anymore..." Jaebum whispers through the phone as he fights the tears from falling.

How he wishes he can change everything.

TBC^^


	9. Fall

Jinyoung stayed quiet as he plans his next move..he's in the middle of a standoff, Jaebum is behind him, holding him back while Kai is in front of him holding his hand.

"What shall I do.." Jinyoung mutters as he drinks his milk and eats his oreo.

"You're going insane..talking to yourself Jinyoung." Sehun teasingly said as he went inside and chuckles at the smaller man who clutches his chest in surprise.

"Don't do that okay..you scared the shit out of me," Jinyoung whines as he glares at the man who steals one of his Oreos.

"I can do whatever I want princess, anyway why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be in your bedroom with Kai?" Sehun lifted an eyebrow as Jinyoung sulks in his seat.

"He threw me out of our room. Said he needs some time alone."

"Ohhh... trouble in paradise. I see." Sehun chuckles as Jinyoung scowls at him.

"It's not funny!" Jinyoung whines as Sehun shakes his head.

"You do know that Kai is in love with you right?"

"Yeah..."

"And knowing that you're working under your ex makes him crazy right?"

"Yes.."

"What you have to do is make him feel assured of your relationship with him."

Jinyoung looks curiously at his bodyguard.

"How to do that?"

"You'll know what to do eventually. Trust in your instinct."

Jinyoung sigh as he sat there with a troubled mind. He wants to stay with Kai. Yes, he does. But the image of his former lover keeps on flitting into his mind.

"I need to stop you from hurting me again Jaebum," Jinyoung mumbles to himself not realizing that Sehun is there to hear him.

The taller man smiles to himself as he heard Jinyoung. He really wanted him to stay with his good friend Kai. For the man will give his life up just for Jinyoung which means if the man leaves...Kai will certainly kill himself too.

Shaking his head Sehun knew how serious Kai is when he said those words after the man saw Jinyoung in his workplace, knowing how the man is within reach of Jaebum. 

He realizes that moment that Kai is wallowing in immerse sadness and the only person who makes him happy is Jinyoung. The smaller man became his lifeline, his anchor, his hope.

"I'll be off for the night Jinyoung ah. And one hint for your love life to be on stable ground again..."

Jinyoung looks up excitedly like a child.

"One, a man's heart is through his stomach..and Kai has a huge appetite.."

"Yeah..great idea. I will cook something up for him." Jinyoung smiles at the man who smirks evilly.

"Two...Kai's appetite is not only limited to food. If you know what I mean." Sehun teases Jinyoung who blushed beet red as he gets what the taller man means.

"I can't do that.I have to go to work and I don't want to walk funny tomorrow." Jinyoung whines as he runs away from the now openly laughing Sehun.

"I'm gonna say he'll be wanting a message but since you're a pervert...hahaha..you jumped into conclusions easily.." Sehun laughs out loud at the embarrassed Jinyoung.

"I hate you..." Jinyoung said with a pout as he glares at his friend/body guard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung bites his lips as he walks back and forth, thinking of the ways on how to make Kai warm up to him again. He got the food cooked and ready to serve on a tray.

"What shall I do...hmmm" 

Naughty Jinyoung: Serve him some food and get naked as soon as he finishes it.

Jinyoung gasp and shakes his head, trying to clear the unpure thoughts away.

"No...no..that's...I can't do that.." Jinyoung talks to himself as he walks towards their shared bedroom with a staff who is pushing the cart carrying the tray.

Nice Jinyoung: don't do what Naughty said, just serve him the food and give him a massage and that's it.

Naughty Jinyoung: Stop being so prude Nice...what if they have sex it's not like they haven't done that before.

Jinyoung blushed embarrasingly at the thought when someone coughs, making him turn his head in shock.

"Oh...hi Kai! What are you doing here?" Jinyoung winces as he fakes a smile and wishes for the floor to beat him up. Did Kai hear his conversation with himself?

Kai walks closer to the smaller man and flicks a hand on his head.

"You're already here a few minutes ago, I already dismiss that staff that you're with, you are so into talking with yourself that you didn't notice me." Kai quietly said as Jinyoung shuts his eyes close and put a hand on his face to hide his embarrassment from Kai who chuckles at his cuteness.

"Come on, I am sorry that treated you coldly, I am just dealing with my other self again. I am sorry." Kai hugs Jinyoung closer and buries his head on the smaller man's neck.

"Oh..you don't need to apologize, Kai, that is what emotions are, we can't control it and I understand."

"I don't want to lose you."

Jinyoung pushes the man away and holds his face in his hands. Forcing the man to look at him in the eyes.

"You won't, what do I need to do to make you believe me?"

Kai gazed at him with longing and want but remained silent. Jinyoung lowers his eyes as he felt the sudden shift in the air, more tense, more heated, just by Kai's gaze he feels as if his skin is already on fire.

"Do you want me.." Jinyoung whispers as Kai nods his head.

"I always want you..every day, every single damn time." Kai huskily said as he grabs Jinyoung on the waist and pushes him closer so the younger man can feel his hardened length.

"Then take me...take what's your's Kai," Jinyoung whispers as he makes his neck more accessible for the man.

Kai lifted an eyebrow at his lover and chuckles under his breath. He wants Jinyoung alright but he needs to eat first before doing the nasty to him.

"But I need to eat first love.." Grabbing the smaller man by the waist Kai pushes the cart carrying the tray inside and ushers his lover in as well.

Jinyoung mumbles in embarrassment, silently berating himself for being such a hoe.

"You eat first while I change, okay?" Jinyoung walks into the closet to find some comfortable clothes to wear. Kai prefers to sleep naked, only conceeding to Jinyoung's demand to at least sleep with underwear on.

He puts on an oversized T-shirt which belongs to Kai and his panty briefs that he bought online. It always makes the man crazy whenever he put it on.

Jinyoung looks at his reflection in the mirror.

I already gave everything to Kai, at first I didn't have a choice but as the years passed by things have changed. This time, when I give my body to him..I will also give my heart.

"Fighting.." Jinyoung breathes deeply before heading back to the bedroom where Kai is just finishing his meal.

He walks silently and went under the covers as fast as he can. Kai chuckles at his cuteness.

"I've finished already.." Kai murmured as he grabs his drink.

Jinyoung grabs his phone and dials the staff number, ordering them to come and take the tray.

Kai looks hopefully at Jinyoung who shakes his head at him.

"Hmmm..not yet. Someone will come in to clean..."

Kai scowls and puts his arms around himself. Jinyoung chuckles at his lover's antics. Kai might seem very cold and ruthless outside but four years by the man's side teaches him a thing or two about the young mafia heir.

He is a softy on the inside, it might not seem like it but Kai has a good heart, on certain things.

A staff came in and clean, bow down to the two before going out of the room.

Kai looks expectantly at Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow. Jinyoung can't help but blushed when the man crawls over to him, he can't help but lick his lips as he saw how those muscles strain from the movement, how beautiful his boyfriend look with those eyes full of want.

"You're mine.." Kai said as he leans closer to seal his words with a kiss.

If Jinyoung can swoon with a tongue being shoved right down his throat, he will. How perfect thos lips were, soft plump..his and only his.

Jinyoung kisses back, tongue in a dance battle with his lovers, he closes his eyes as he tries to erase Jaebum from his mind, how the other man touches him, how he trails kisses on his neck. No..he won't think of his ex..he needs Kai.

"Kai...I need you.." Jinyoung whimpers as Kai laid him down on the bed.

"I'm here, I'll keep you safe. Always."

Settling his body in between his lover's legs Kai puts his marks on his lover's neck. A reminder that Jinyoung is his..he wants everyone from that fucking building to know that his lover is off limits.

Moaning at the pleasure Jinyoung tries to rub his hardened dick on Kai, which makes the taller man smirks.

"Someone's getting impatient.."

"Stop teasing me. I already said I need you.." 

Kai leaned back and look downwards.

"You're the one being a tease, how could you expect me to fasten up when you're wearing my favorite..and those panties. You really want to get fucked up huh.." Kai dangerously said as Jinyoung shivers at the tone.

It excites him, the knowledge of knowing that Kai can hurt him but the man will never ever do anything that may harm him. 

"But you won't succeed babe. I don't intend for a fuck tonight..we gonna make love nice and slow until I blow your mind."

Jinyoung nearly cries as precum oozes out of his dick, hardened and weeping he wants friction, he wants to release.

"Kai..." 

Kai grabs some lube before taking his underwear off, making sure his dick is slicked enough he pushes a finger inside his lover's hole. Preparing him for his large dick he puts two fingers in and tries to open his lover up quickly. 

Jinyoung is flushed with sweat as Kai hits his prostate again and again, his lover leans down whispering sweet nothings and assurances, he relaxes in a few minutes finally able to take three fingers in, he looks at Kai and urges the man to lean down.

"Stop it...I need you now." He demanded as Kai shakes his head.

"A little bit more love, I don't want to hurt you.."

Jinyoung moans loudly as one particular thrust stabs his prostate dead on. 

"Please, Kai..please..my love..."

Kai froze after hearing those words, he has never heard the man said those endearments. He has always been the one to reach out, he has always been the one to make a move...

"Kai..love me.."

Heart beating fast as he answeres his lover's call. He positions himself, staring right at Jinyoung who is a drooling mess by now, gasping audibly when his dick buries itself slowly into the man's tight heat. Groaning the sight of him being buried in he leans down to kiss his lover's lips.

"I love you, even if you love someone else. I will only love you." 

Kai leans down, hovering over his lover's smaller frame as he started thrusting, slowly, getting faster and harder just the way his Jinyoung loved it. After four years he already knows what makes his lover cum in an instant, what pleasures him the most..what he loves the most. He started grinding his dick in, rolling his hips as he is buried all the way in.

Jinyoung is a moaning mess as he lets Kai do whatever he wants on his body, screaming in pleasure as Kai rod thrusting harder, opening his slick entrance with his thick rod.

"Kai...I..I'm..."

"Shh...I got you, love,...I got you.."

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Jinyoung cums all over his stomach, unafraid as he knows Kai is there. The man will pick him up, clean him up, take care of him after all of this.

"I love you, Kai."

They make love the whole night away, Kai went on, loving all the hesitation away from his lover.

Jinyoung woke up with a pain in his ass that morning, wincing as he walks slowly towards the kitchen where he plans to make Kai some breakfast. Sehun is currently inside drinking his morning coffee with a teasing smirk.

"Ahh..I'm always happy to see you walk the WALK OF SHAME."

"Shut up..." Jinyoung pouted as he scrambles on to prepare some food for his lover.

"So tell me..did you make him happy?"

"I did..spectacularly."

"I mean..in a more romantic way.."

Jinyoung stopped and think back on how Kai smiled at him with joy in his eyes, in his smile,...

'Yes...I made him happy. And he looks gorgeous like that. I want him to stay like that."

Sehun nods.

"I hope so too.."

 

TBC^^


End file.
